Zenith
Zenith is a game about fighting monsters and completing the stories of the four continents. Monster List Italicized names are small in nature and pose little threat. Bold names are large and potentially dangerous. Bold italicized names are very dangerous and important in some aspect. Raptors: ''Cuyubi, Devvi, Faezzard,' '''Jakki, Loki, Oleand,' Ace Cuyubi, Mirror Cuyubi'', Ace Jakki, Pitch Jakki, Ace Loki,'' Albino Loki,'' Furkkuffu, Meributor, Meridi''' Tyrators: Ace Devvi, Smog Devvi, Isumius, Joshibatu, Pale Joshibatu, Machlingbatu, Pyraklorisk, Diamond Pyraklorisk, Targajing Flightless Drakes: Glacimre, ''Trinacouga'' Drakes: ''Agnalva,'' Caverasect, Draquilo, Excalibus, ''Gelios, Kuro Vashima, ''Neopeak, Okikaeru, Hukk, Rethalatos, Rethalitan, ''Rogaia, Rotiona, Lunar Rogaia, Solar Rotiona, Regal Rogaia, Regal Rotiona, ''Saegar, Blood Saegar, Blackfish Saegar, ''Skyfisher'' Herbivores: ''Arktross, Remedian, Rubidian,'' Amargus Serpentine Drakes: ''Sandpent, Anjirele,'' Daiko' Aquatics: ''Raisea, Airokana, Hypervolt Imugi, '''Kaiser Imugi, Levisuchi, ''Red Drummer'' Arachnids: ''Horneta, Miphian, Scoraptus'','' Green Stryker, ''Miphiola Greater Drakes: Frea-Lung, Hjulminarch, Skeletal Hjulminarch, ''Krystalyn, Skiagma'' Ancient Beings: '' Abissäger, Andakan, Arochisu, Chromaes, Dokamisu, Erebus, Fuketsuna Hebi, Hariken-Xin, Lajeira, Masquienn, Netrolya, Pelago, Rosara, Shing Lao, Typholeus, Verdeco, Vermeledora, Windeater'' Concept A game similar to Monster Hunter, in 2D. You fight monsters grouped into different classes and use their parts to make new weapons and armor, working your way to fight the guardian deities that rule the world of Zenith. The game is somewhat linear, as you can access any area on your current continent as soon as you start the game. The game currently contains 80 huntable monsters, 14 small, 66 large. Abilities Abilities are attributes received naturally by each character. Cliff's Abilities Mountain Mover- Cannot be trapped by a monster. Anger- Hits have a 50% critical chance if Health is below 25% Zenith- (Unlocked at Level 25) Increases attack and defense by 25% Fern's Abilities Nature's Grace- 5% chance to fully heal allies when KO'd. Calm- Greatly increases Agility when Health is below 25% Zenith- (Unlocked at Level 25) Increases attack and defense by 25% Rain's Abilities Water Collection- Heal 5% of Health each turn if it's raining or in a watery area. Cunning- Increases attack if Health is below 25% Zenith- (Unlocked at Level 25) Increases attack and defense by 25% Sky's Abilities Breeze- Increases Agility by 10% if it is windy or in a windy area. Intellect- Greatly increases Elemental Attack when Health is below 25% Zenith- (Unlocked at Level 25) Increases attack and defense by 25% Monster Books A copy of Monster Hunter's 'Monster List' function. Each book has details on the ecology and combat techniques of each monster contained inside. Here, I have listed the books as well as the monsters they contain. A Guide to Raptors I- Faezzard, Jakki, Loki, Oleand, Ace Jakki, Ace Loki A Guide to Raptors II- Devvi, Meributor, Meridi A Guide to Raptors III- Cuyubi, Ace Cuyubi A Guide to Tyrators I- Ace Devvi, Smog Devvi, Targajing A Guide to Tyrators II- Joshibatu, Pale Joshibatu, Pyraklorisk, Diamond Pyraklorisk A Guide to F. Drakes I- Gelios, Rogaia, Rotiona A Guide to F. Drakes II- Caverasect, Lunar Rogaia, Solar Rotiona A Guide to F. Drakes III- Kuro Vashima, Regal Rogaia, Regal Rotiona, Saegar A Guide to F. Drakes IV- Blood Saegar, Blackfish Saegar A Guide to Herbivores- Arktross, Remedian, Rubidian A Guide to S. Drakes- Sandpent, Daiko A Guide to Umijus- Raisea, Levisuchi A Guide to Arachnids-Horneta, Miphian, Scoraptus, Miphiola A Guide to the Guardians- Mirror Cuyubi, Pitch Jakki, Jungle Loki, Smog Devvi A Guide to Isumius- Isumius A Guide to Machlingbatu- Machlingbatu A Guide to Glacimre- Glacimre A Guide to Trinacouga- Trinacouga A Guide to Agnalva- Agnalva A Guide to Draquilo- Draquilo A Guide to Okikaeru- Okikaeru Burnt Journal- Hukk A Guide to Rethalatos- Rethalatos A Guide to Rethalitan- Rethalitan A Guide to Amargus- Amargus A Guide to Anjirele- Anjirele A Guide to the Kaiser Imugi- Kaiser Imugi A Guide to Airokana- Airokana A Guide to Hjulminarch- Hjulminarch, Skeletal Hjulminarch A Guide to Krystalyn- Krystalyn A Guide to Skiagma- Skiagma Ancient Textbook- Abissäger, Andakan, Arochisu, Chromaes, Dokamisu, Erebus, Fuketsuna Hebi, Hariken-Xin, Lajeira, Masquienn, Netrolya, Pelago, Rosara, Shing Lao, Typholeus, Verdeco, Vermeledora, Windeater Elite Monsters- Excalibus, Frea-Lung, Green Stryker, Hypervolt Imugi, Neopeak, Red Drummer, Skyfisher